


Winter Child

by Kuroify



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Yesung, segala poin utama tentang salju adalah bagian kecil dari Sungmin.</p><p>Es. Dingin. Putih. Anggun. Dan rasa nyaman tanpa alasan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Child

Hari ini salju turun.

Butiran es lembut jatuh dengan anggunnya dari langit di atas sana. Awan tak terlihat gelap ataupun cerah, sedangkan udara musim dingin terasa menusuk tulang meski tubuh telah terbalut beberapa lapis pakaian tebal. Angin berhembus kencang—di saat para orang dewasa sibuk menghangatkan diri di hadapan perapian, anak-anak dengan riang gembira bermain di halaman.

Kim Jongwoon tidak benci salju. Tidak setelah ia mengenal seorang _namja_ lebih muda tiga tahun darinya yang merupakan majikan merangkap tunangannya—ini rahasia. Bukan berarti ia pernah membenci salju; ia tak suka kedinginan, dan salju itu dingin. Hanya itu. Musim gugur adalah favoritnya dan sampai sekarang julukan favorit itu masih bertahan tanpa dapat diganggu gugat.

Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan. Menghembuskan napas.

Sekali lagi, ia tak membenci salju. Butiran es kecil yang seolah menari di udara itu memang indah, dan karena Jongwoon adalah seseorang yang mencintai seni, menurutnya salju hanyalah salju—si butiran anggun nan indah yang merupakan _soulmate_ musim dingin. Lagipula salju itu elegan, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan musim favoritnya; dedaunan yang menguning dan termakan gaya gravitasi hingga akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah.

Apapun itu, terserahlah.

Dan, oh, ini sudah satu bulan. Yesung—nama panggilannya—mulai bosan dengan sang calon mertua yang bertanya kapan ia akan memberitahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada si tunangan. Bagaimana cara memberitahunya? Dia laki-laki, dan majikan merangkap tunangannya itu pun sama. Apa yang mereka harapkan dari hubungan sesama jenis? Hinaan masyarakat? Jalan takdir memang senang mengolok-olok siapa pun di dalam jangkauannya.

Yesung belajar tentang takdir ketika ia menginjak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Tentang pahitnya kehidupan, kasih sayang tak nyata, pelarian, dan juga pelampiasan. Ia tak pernah mengeluh karena takdir mengajarinya untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, juga memberikan tekanan absolut yang seolah berkata bahwa tak ada yang dapat membantah atau mungkin mengelak.

Dengan kata lain; apapun itu, jalani saja. Hidup hanya sekali dan ia tak percaya reinkarnasi. Jadi, biarkan saja segalanya berjalan sesuai kehendak Tuhan, lalu jadilah anak baik yang penurut agar mendapat balasan setimpal—Yesung benci merepotkan diri untuk berpikir, ia hanya menggabungkan berbagai opini dalam pikiran yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Menggosok telapak tangan, menghela napas, kemudian melirik si tuan muda yang bertahan di bangku taman. Musim dingin kelewatan untuk seseorang seperti dirinya. "Ayo pulang sekarang, Sungmin- _ah_."

* * *

**Winter Child**

_[— **T** entangku, salju, dan dirim **u**.]_

* * *

Yesung dan Sungmin—nama si majikan merangkap tunangannya—sama-sama berdusta dengan mengatakan warna hitam adalah warna favorit mereka. Sebenarnya hitam memang salah satu warna favorit keduanya, tapi tidak berada di urutan pertama. Orang bilang, warna favorit dapat mencerminkan sifat seseorang, dan Yesung tak sepenuhnya percaya. Jika sifat manusia dapat dibagi berdasarkan jumlah warna yang dapat dihitung dengan angka puluhan, kehidupan pasti takkan serumit sekarang.

Merah adalah warna favorit Yesung. Ia tak mengatakannya pada Sungmin karena malas mendengar komentar gabungan antara polos dan sarkastis si majikan. Helai rambutnya yang berwarna _red-wine_ murni berkat salon, sebenarnya. Meski awalnya tak suka dan tak nyaman karena mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian, lama-lama ia terbiasa.

Ia tak berbohong tentang warna hitam yang merupakan warna favoritnya. Dulu memang begitu, tapi sekarang tidak—karena warna merah hadir dalam kehidupannya. Yesung sering memejamkan mata, berpikir apakah semua hal yang ia lakukan semasa hidupnya sudah cukup baik sebagai taraf manusia normal. Apakah ia sosok protagonis atau malah antagonis di dunianya. Sayangnya, hitam selalu menjadi jawaban; kosong, gelap, dan terkadang menakutkan.

Tak gentar dan terus melihat ke depan adalah ciri khas warna merah. Yesung ingin menjadi seperti warna merah yang terus berjalan gigih ketika menghadapi rintangan; tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang dirasa, mengabaikan sesak yang mendera ketika putus asa. Tapi selama ia masih seorang manusia, rasanya hal seperti itu hanyalah angan belaka.

Yesung juga bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari bahwa warna favorit Sungmin bukanlah warna hitam. Mungkin iya, tapi urutan favorit nomor satu _namja_ bermata _foxy_ itu pasti bukan warna hitam—ia berani bertaruh kali ini. Sungmin terlalu lembut untuk disamakan dengan kelamnya hitam, terlalu hangat untuk dinginnya kegelapan.

Mencuri pandang. Menyamankan posisi. Lirik, lagi.

Sungmin masih duduk di sana; dengan sepasang mata yang serius membaca tiap kata dalam sebuah buku tebal yang mulai kusam. Yesung tak mengerti kenapa tunangannya itu lebih senang pergi ke perpustakaan kota di tengah musim dingin, padahal di rumahnya terdapat perpustakaan pribadi yang nyaris sama lengkapnya. Mungkin mencari suasana baru. Atau mungkin menghindari sang ayah. Yang mana pun sama saja.

Syal yang ia kenakan bergerak sesuai dengan irama angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Sekali lagi, Yesung tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin terlihat tenang meski wajahnya telah berhiaskan warna merah muda akibat suhu dingin yang di atas rata-rata. Surai _blonde_ -nya diterpa cahaya melalui jendela—sekarang Yesung malah terpana tanpa sadar.

Ia tak menyesal ketika setahun lalu mengetahui fakta bahwa cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya adalah cincin pertunangan. Meski tahu bahwa pendamping hidupnya adalah seseorang berjenis kelamin sama, Yesung tak membantah karena tahu tak ada gunanya. Ia cinta perdamaian dan ketenangan; hal yang sejak dulu ia dambakan.

Entahlah dengan si pemuda yang duduk manis di ujung sana.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang, dan Yesung rasa inilah saatnya untuk mengajak Sungmin pulang. Ia menyudahi acara menjadi patung di pintu masuk perpustakaan kota yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan, lalu melangkah mendekati si majikan yang masih membaca buku dengan tekunnya.

"Sudah hampir malam, Sungmin- _ah_."

Lee Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan di tangan kirinya—otomatis memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat di salah satu jari tangannya. Pemuda manis itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda. "Aku tidak peduli."

Dengan segala kesabaran yang ia miliki, Yesung meringis pelan.

* * *

Jika temannya bilang hujan benar-benar identik dengan dirinya, bagi Yesung, salju benar-benar identik dengan lelaki beriris _onyx_ di sebelahnya—entah kenapa. Ia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Es. Dingin. Putih. Anggun. Nyaman.

Bagi Yesung, segala poin utama tentang salju adalah bagian dari Sungmin. Pribadi yang sebenarnya lembut, juga auranya yang dingin hingga sulit untuk didekati. Persis seperti es yang lembut, dingin, angkuh, namun teramat rapuh. Baginya, Sungmin adalah satu dari banyak orang yang mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya karena benci tersakiti.

Bukan berarti ia tak tahu bahwa Sungmin lahir di saat salju turun, pada musim dingin. Mungkin karena itu salju identik dengan si majikan, atau mungkin tidak. Tapi warna putih yang suci dan tak ternoda benar-benar mencerminkan Sungmin yang selalu bertingkah apa adanya tanpa menyembunyikan segala yang ia rasa—hingga kadang terasa menyebalkan karena ucapan kelewat jujur yang merupakan bagian dari kenyataan.

Anggun bukanlah sifat yang hanya dapat disematkan pada _yeoja_ , karena Sungmin ada untuk membuktikan bahwa ia jugalah anggun meski seorang _namja_. Yesung tak tahu dari segi mana ia berpikiran sedemikian rupa, tapi ketika melihat Sungmin yang sering kali tenang, mau tak mau kata anggun terlintas dalam benaknya.

Dan soal nyaman... mungkin hanya ia yang merasakannya. Yesung pintar menyembunyikan segala hal, tapi ia tak berhasil menyembunyikan ketentraman akibat rasa nyaman yang ia rasa ketika Lee Sungmin berada di sisinya. Semua terasa benar dan menyenangkan meski ia tak melakukan apapun juga—dan Yesung suka.

Sungmin penting dan berharga baginya. Karena semenjak ia menjadi _bodyguard_ tunangannya—ingat, ini rahasia—itu, Yesung belajar bahwa sesekali ia perlu memikirkan tentang dirinya, bukan hanya orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia belajar menikmati kehidupan yang biasanya selalu berjalan di atas kata ambigu bernama kesempurnaan, karena pada nyatanya tak ada yang sempurna.

"Aku ingin teh hangat."

"Akan kubuatkan sesampainya di rumah."

Cuaca hari ini lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan kemarin. Wajar saja jika Sungmin yang biasanya tak kalah dengan dinginnya hari, ingin menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir teh panas di dalam rumah. Yesung tak pernah keberatan dengan semua permintaan _namja_ yang kini memainkan _i-pod_ di sebelahnya, karena permintaan Sungmin memang tak pernah tak masuk akal.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kenapa kau selalu duduk di sebelahku?" Ia bertanya penasaran. Biasanya, Yesung lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang jika seorang supir atau _bodyguard_ yang mengendarai mobilnya. Dan karena Sungmin belum tahu status mereka yang sebenarnya, ia merasa agak tak habis pikir dan menerka yang tidak-tidak.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tak banyak berkomentar. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

 _Tentu saja boleh._ Seraya menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak menyuarakan isi hatinya, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Sungmin juga merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan apakah pemuda itu sudah mulai terbiasa dan bergantung dengan keberadaannya. Tapi jawaban tak kunjung datang karena pertanyaan tak kunjung terlontarkan.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Lee tak lama kemudian. Yesung melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sungmin terlebih dahulu, tetapi pertanyaan Sungmin menahannya untuk turun dan membukakan pintu.

"Apa kau pernah marah? Atau menangis?"

Yesung tak pernah marah atau meluapkan emosi dengan tangisan. Ia lebih senang tersenyum dan bersabar, berusaha menerima kenyataan sepahit apapun itu dan sebesar apapun resikonya. Yesung lebih senang melamun dan mengoreksi kesalahan yang ia perbuat, menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tak cukup baik dalam menjalani kehidupan.

Emosi takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Yesung tak mengerti kenapa emosi ada pada diri manusia, dan kenapa ia harus memilikinya juga. Ia pernah merasa marah, sedih, dan juga kecewa—tapi ia menguburnya dalam-dalam, tak membiarkan siapa pun untuk mengintip celah yang ada. Semua orang selalu beranggapan ia selalu baik-baik saja; karena dari luar, ia memang baik-baik saja.

Pertanyaan Sungmin menyadarkannya akan banyak hal, juga menimbulkan beribu pertanyaan tanpa landasan. Kenapa ia tak pernah meluapkan emosinya? Kenapa ia harus memendam segala yang ia rasa? Kenapa ia harus berpura-pura selalu baik-baik saja, sedangkan orang di sekitarnya selalu bertingkah semua mereka? Kenapa hanya dia yang berpikiran sejauh itu demi mereka yang bahkan tak mempedulikannya?

Seketika, kepalanya terasa pusing dan gejolak menyesakkan menghantam dadanya.

"Bagaiamana denganmu?"

Sungmin tak menyangka pertanyaannya akan dilemparkan kepada dirinya. Ia hanya menjawab dengan jujur, karena ia tak memiliki alasan untuk berdusta. "Aku sering marah. Tapi aku tak pernah menangis," jeda. Terdiam. Saling berpandangan. "Kau juga begitu, 'kan? Sering marah, tapi kau selalu memendamnya. Kau sering menangis, berbeda denganku. Tapi... tangisanmu tak menggunakan air mata."

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang cukup berani untuk berbicara seperti itu padanya; secara langsung dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Yesung tahu ia sering marah dengan kenyataan yang ada pada hidupnya, tapi ia menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk protes akan keinginan kehidupan yang wajar. Yesung pernah merasa sedih, tapi ia tak meneteskan air mata. Hanya saja, hatinya selalu terasa sakit dan bahunya terasa berat akibat beban yang tak nyata.

"... Mungkin begitu."

—Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

* * *

Hari ini salju turun. Lagi.

Tahun baru ditemani musim dingin bukanlah favorit Yesung, tapi sepertinya merupakan favorit Sungmin. Pemilik surai _red-wine_ itu hanya dapat berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya seraya memperhatikan Sungmin yang bermain salju seorang diri. Ia tidak benci salju, tapi ia benci flu; salju itu dingin, dan flu akan menyerang ketika kau merasa dingin.

Bagi Yesung, bermain salju adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan di muka Bumi. Atau kalau perlu, tidak termasuk _list_ hal yang ingin ia lakukan meski sekedar berada di urutan terakhir. Waktu terlalu berharga baginya jika sekedar digunakan untuk bermain es dan mengundang datangnya penyakit. Yesung benci sakit, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak—karena anak itu malah berbaring di atas tumpukan salju saat ini.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berbaring di sana."

Teguran singkat itu seperti biasa Sungmin abaikan. Yesung sudah terbiasa, jadi ia memilih tak berkomentar. Ia takkan repot-repot menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat tunangannya itu kecuali kalau skenario terburuk di benaknya terjadi—pingsan karena kedinginan. Tapi sepertinya, skenario terburuk itu menjadi kenyataan; Sungmin tak bergerak dengan mata yang terpejam.

 _Bodoh_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menghampiri si majikan yang bergeming, lalu berjongkok sebelum berakhir ditarik oleh Sungmin dan ikut berbaring di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin. Punggungnya terasa mati rasa saat itu juga, tapi tangan kanannya yang Sungmin jadikan bantalan kepala, anehnya malah terasa hangat.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

Sungmin menjawab 'tidak' dengan antusias—hal yang jarang Yesung lihat selama satu bulan lebih mereka bersama. Punggungnya masih terasa mati rasa, tapi kehangatan yang Sungmin berikan melalui tangan kanannya perlahan mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Yang lebih muda bergerak, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sungmin berakhir memeluk erat Yesung yang menegang tak percaya, lalu tersenyum kecil ketika menyadarinya. Ia cinta salju—karena ia lahir ketika salju turun, dan karena salju merupakan hal yang identik dengan dirinya; Sungmin cukup tahu diri. Tapi musim dingin dengan salju dan seorang pemuda yang berhasil memberikan kehangatan mungkin jauh lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau memelukku? Kau kedinginan? Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Sungmin benci diganggu ketika ia sedang melakukan hal yang disukainya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk seseorang selain ibunya, dan Sungmin suka. "Berisik," ketusnya masih dengan posisi memeluk Yesung yang berbaring menghadap langitu biru pucat di atas sana.

Yesung benci dingin, tapi salju kali ini sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa dingin—ia malah merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, berkat seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin yang kini memberikannya pelukan hangat. Jadi, Yesung lebih memilih untuk menikmati momen ini selagi memiliki waktu untuk menikmatinya.

Butiran salju masih turun meski frekuensinya berkurang. Yesung tak benci salju, namun bukan berarti selalu menikmatinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. "Bagaimana rasanya memeluk tunanganmu di musim yang kau cintai?" Ia bertanya tanpa sadar, agak terkejut setelahnya.

Teringat pada candaan menyebalkan Yesung di awal mereka bertemu, Sungmin menghela napas dan berkata, "Ya, ya. Teruslah berbicara."

Lihat? Membuat pengakuan yang awalnya kau perlakukan bagai lelucon memanglah masalah yang berbeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit title: Miss A's Suzy; Winter Child (Dream High OST)


End file.
